


Another Way

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I just want Noctis to live lmao, Noctis Lives, Noctis survives, based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: Noctis suddenly has a gut feeling that could save his life.





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I originally wrote this drabble in my notebook in my native language when I was struggling with screen induced eye strain for some days. I just translated it as I typed it down, so I'm sorry if some things sound weird, it probably would've sounded better if I just typed it in English to begin with it. But I didn't want to write something fancy, I honestly just want to share my idea with you all SO I hope you enjoy <3

**_NOCTIS_ **

HIs hand already extended towards the door, Noctis suddenly hesitated. There was something, like a gut feeling, telling him that he shouldn’t take his friends — his brothers — with him to the throne room, even if that was exactly the reason why they came along, to protect their brother and king until the end. Yet now, that just didn’t seem right, as if something would happen should they now accompany him through that door. Noctis averted his gaze and turned from it, now facing his brothers instead, who were looking at him expectantly. Maybe they thought he needed another moment, which would be understandable, considering what Noctis was about to go through soon. But that’s not it. That feeling that he had made him believe that there was still a chance at preserving his life, and that alone made him want to follow it. Because after all he didn’t want to die, even if that was supposed to be his ‘fate’ as Bahamut had told him within the Crystal’s void. And if there was just the slightest chance, Noctis would take it.

“I… want to go in alone.”, he suddenly said. “Go back to the courtyard before the Citadel. Call all Glaives you can reach. Gather them there.” Prompto and Gladio both wanted to protest, but Noctis spoke up once more before they could. “Trust me.”

Then he turned towards the throne room door again, and without waiting for an answer from any of his brothers, pushed it open.

 

**_PROMPTO_ **

Prompto’s heart raced, thumping heavily within his ribcage as he rode the elevator with Gladio and Ignis back down to the Citadel’s reception area. Was it really right to leave Noct alone with Ardyn in the throne room? What would happen if they gathered all those Glaives in the courtyard? How exactly was all this supposed to help Noct? Prompto trusted him and his plan, if it even was one to begin with, but he couldn’t just shake his worries off so easily. Even the other two seemed nervous as they were on their phones, attempting to reach as many people as they could to help Noctis. Hopefully everything works out, Prompto thought as he, too, took out his smartphone. He took a deep breath, then picked the first Glaive in his contacts and called.

 

It didn’t take too long and a few Glaives that were out close to the Citadel have already gathered. The more time passed, the more of them arrived — among them were even a few hunters who happened to be close. However, there was no sign of either Noctis or Ardyn at all yet, and that made Prompto nervous. But just as he was thinking about heading back to the throne room, two bright lights shot through the sky above the courtyard and up the Citadel. Due to the bright glow and the quick movement it was hard to make out what it was  — yet Prompto was like 99% sure that he saw the Armiger Arsenal, and twice. Glowing a familiar blue around one light and glowing red around the other.

“Noct!”, he called out. In exactly that moment, a blue ray of light struck the red glowing figure, and both Armigers disappeared as their users crashed towards the ground. The Glaives and Hunters gasped and Prompto dashed into the small crowd, wiggling his way through —and as he finally made it, all he could watch was how Noctis thrusted his father’s sword through Ardyn’s chest.

 

_**NOCTIS** _

Everything happened so fast, it was almost like a dream to Noctis — up until the point where he pulled his father’s sword out of Ardyn’s chest and let it dissolve. While the Accursed slowly vanished into dark particles and Noctis knelt beside him, everything suddenly felt very, very real again. He really did it, didn’t he? He really managed to defeat Ardyn. But not all had been done yet to rid Eos of the darkness. Ardyn uttered his last words, vanished entirely. Noctis took a deep breath. This plan, this alternate 'path’ he suddenly had in mind before the throne room doors and as a gut feeling — would it really work? Or was it like Bahamut had said — the only way to defeat the darkness was in exchange for Noctis’ life? However this night may end, he wanted to at least try. He rose up, turned to the group of Glaives, hunters, and his brothers.

“Listen to me— It’s not over yet, and I need your help to bring the light back to our star. Lend me your strength, if you can — I won’t force any of you. But I’m grateful for everyone who decides to join me in this.”

Noctis didn’t even have to wait for long, for he already felt his brother’s hands on his shoulders. Moments later several Glaives joined them. Slowly, more and more came to join, laying their hands on the shoulders of whoever stood before them, making a chain, a web of some sort— all connected, and gathered around their king. He looked around, touched by everyone’s willingness to aid him.

“Thank you.”, he said to them before lifting his right hand skywards. The ring’s embedded crystal began to shine. “Kings of Lucis, listen to me… Help us banish the darkness from our star——” The massive, ghostly silhouettes of the past lucian kings appeared around the Citadel once again. That already worked, thought Noctis, making him hopeful. The ring started to glow stronger, particles of light surrounded Noctis and everyone around him. It didn’t seem as if any more words directed at the kings weren’t necessary, for the ring was glowing more and more, brighter by the second. Noctis tried not to get distracted by it, but it hurt. It hurt a lot. The brighter the ring glowed, the worse the pain became, spreading from his finger into his hand and up his arm. If Noctis should survive this and it would work out, he thought to himself, he could deal with losing his arm. Teeth pressed together as the glow became even brighter and the pain stronger. A few Glaives groaned, and Noctis hoped it was because of the brightness of the light. He wouldn’t wish the pain he was trying to push away unto anyone else.

“Don’t give up! We can do this!”, Prompto suddenly called into the crowd. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, for now the light and the pain both were unbearable. It clouded his senses, and for a moment he lost track of what exactly was going on around him anymore. He felt like he was floating.

But suddenly, without anyone having expected anything like this to happen, the ring of the Lucii burst on Noctis’ finger. The still glowing parts flew in all directions as they dissolved and eventually were nowhere to be seen anymore. With a pained groan, Noctis fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he held his injured hand with his other one. His whole arm to his shoulder and up his throat felt like it had burnt off, it even smelled charred. Everyone was staring at him. Worried, shocked, speechless faces.

It was Prompto who finally broke the silence. “Look!” And they all turned their gazes towards the sky where he had pointed his finger. The thick, dark blanket of clouds finally lifted slowly, revealing the night sky that had so long been hidden. First signs of dawn could be seen in the distance as well. Joy spread among the Glaives, and even Noctis smiled through the pain. The sun slowly rose, and Ignis as well as some of the healer Glaives took care of Noctis’ injuries. It wasn’t as bad as it originally felt to him, but still bad in a way — his entire hand had been severely burned, and his whole arm was torn open. The tears became thinner the higher up they went, but they would likely all scar, even the fine lines that reached the beginning of his cheeks. Noctis was… okay with that, though. Seeing the sun again, and seeing everyone so happy about it made it worth it to him.

 

His brothers never left his side the whole time as he watched the sunrise.


End file.
